Proposed demonstration will provide the following services: 1. Alcoholics Anonymous, (Al-Anon and Al-A-Teen in organizational process) 2. Youth Counseling, Education and Group Therapy coordinated with the Albatross Program. 3. Half-Way House operation for a maximum of 24 persons with a well-balanced nutritional program and health care and medical treatment. 4. Regular counseling for patients and families. 5. Recreational and social activities. 6. Community Education program and informational services. 7. In-service training for staff in counseling and rehabilitation.